Naruto: Rise of Konoha's Legendary Hero
by NimatoBlack
Summary: You ever wonder what Naruto would be like if he was serious in the academy and worked harder in his training? Well look no further Konoha's Legendary Hero is here! Intelligent/Strong/Naruto. In this story Naruto creates the Rasengan, not Minato. Minato does have the Hiraishin and other skills. First FanFic project if I get a lot of reviews then I'll continue it. Pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Rise Of Konoha's Legendary Hero**

 **Hey, there this is my first fanfic so hopefully you'll like it. Since it is my first expect mistakes, because I will be looking over this as well. Don't know why I look over this about three times, just a force of habit I guess. Anyway hope you like it, and review**

 **Like the not so good summary Naruto will create the Rasengan, Minato had thoughts and notes about it, but died before he could do it leaving Naruto as the sole creator. Naruto will not learn Hirashin anytime in this chapter so don't expect him to be flashing all over the place.**

 **I forgot to mention I-**

 **Naruto: Can We Just Get On With The Story!? If you get a lot of reviews on this then tell them next chapter, jeez.**

 **NB: Alright, alright. Fine I'll tell you more later, now on with the show!**

 **Sakura: Story you baka.**

 **NB: (T_T). I can't win today.**

 **Naruto: NB (A.K.A. Nimato Black doesn't own me, my show or any elements from any other thing you see in this story.**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Naruto Uzumaki was once again inside the hospital bed on May 10, the day of the festival they have every year for the defeat of the Kyuubi and sacrifice of the Fourth Hokage. Naruto never knew why they chase and beat him every time on his birthay, it always been this way since he could remember. They hated him and shun him. His jiji, the Third Hokage, said that he couldn't say much why until he was older or a chunin. Naruto decided he would go with the latter. Now for a five year old he was very smart and had great intelligents. He walked around the village and could hear what adults talk about in their conversations. Once he heard and thought about the Kyuubi and his birthday he had his suspicions for these two major situations.

He either was hated for his recent extreme pranks or he was a jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko. He suspected the latter, he doubted a few slightly extreme pranks would be punished by a near death beating. 'So the Fourth Hokage couldn't kill a tailed beast huh?' Naruto thought to himself.

"Then why didn't Jiji or one of his trustworthy ANBU tell me?" Naruto tried to think of the reasons for why they couldn't tell him something so important. "Maybe Jiji wanted me to have a normal life. I probably should have known I mean sure a Kage is to care about his people, but why interested in one orphan child?" Naruto asked in the silence of his hospital room.

He sat there for two hours in his bed thinking as hard as he could. Sighing not coming up with a conclusion and decided to look upon this topic later. "For now all I know is my parents could have been close to him. For that to happen they either had to be civilians or ninja. Most likely ninjas. From what I heard from the nurses that 'If he didn't have **'it'** his chakra reserves would of been considered huge without it'." Naruto then finished his one on one conversation with himself.

 **'KNOCK, KNOCK'**

Naruto turned to look at the door when it opened. "Naruto, my dear boy, how are you?" asked Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of the Hidden leaf Village. "Fine Jiji, I mean this isn't the first time I ended in the hospital on my birthday." Sarutobi frowned. "But it is your very first sever time of your life where you could've died. Naruto I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from the village. I thought they would get over this, but it seems I was wrong." Naruto looked at his jiji with a sad smile.

"Don't worry Jiji, you won't have to worry about this anymore after today. I plan to train so I can be a great ninja after graduating from the ninja academy." Sarutobi's face had a look of surprise on it, then he smiled. "Thats a great decision Naruto-kun and you will be able to a year from now." Naruto smile was wide until he thought of how most civilians hate him and some ninja hate or is catious of him. 'Some of the teachers might sabotage me and because of my huge reserves I will have problems with controling my chakra for a jutsus'. I also need to determine what jutsu area I should specialize in I know for the first one is 'Ninjutsu' for sure. The rest will have to wait.' Naruto looked towards his Jiji.

"Hokage-Jiji do you have any beginner ninja books?" Sarutobi nodded. "Yes in my office, I'll have one of the ANBU drop them at your house tomorrow. Just rest for now. The doctor said you're all healed up so you will be able to leave tomorrow morning." Naruto nodded and Sarutobi started to leave the room then he stopped at the door. "Oh! And Naruto?"

"Yes Jiji?" Sarutobi turned his head facing Naruto with a sincere smile. "Happy 6th Birthday Naruto." He then walked out leaving Naruto with a stunned look. Then his face grew into one of his signature grins. "Thanks Jiji!" he yelled. Getting shushed from outside. Naruto then looked out of the window and layed down.

'Just you wait I'll prove to everyone that I'm a great ninja who will protect those precious to me. I know I have a hard and dangerous road ahead of me, but I promise I will not die before I become Hokage, Mom and Dad. I might not know who you were, but just know I will make you proud.' Naruto thought as he made his promise to himself and his parents. He turned and toss in his hospital bed for a few minutes until he was silently breathing, softly sleeping.

 **Next Day**

Naruto checked out of the hospital in the morning and arrived home after walking through the alley ways, not really wanting to face the glares and looks of caution today. When he opened his door he looked inside and saw a bunch of scrolls on his table in the kitchen with a note on it. "Happy Birthday from Jiji, ANBU, and some Jounin." Naruto smiled then looked at the scrolls. There were some of books on the table from 'beginners chakra book to beginners tatics and strategy books. There were also books for planting and cooking for beginners.

"Wow they gave me more books than I asked for. Jiji must want me to have any advantage as I can. Well guess I can't let him down can I?" He asked to no one in particular. "Well I guess I should read the ones about 'A Boy's Growing, Maturing, and Healthy Body'. I should know what to eat and do so I can train and grow stronger." Naruto started to read the three books.

ooOoo

"PHEW! It took about two hours, but I've finally finished all three. Now lets get started on the ninja section." Naruto then looked at the beginning to learn about and use chakra. "Okay lets see. Chapter One..." Naruto started reading more and more int the chakra book. "Bijuu are example of can use massive amounts of chakra. Using it to form their Bijuudama(Tailed Beast Bomb). Hmm, Bijuudama. I should make a note of that could be a useful jutsu at human size. I can maybe use this as a base to create a similar one." Naruto then wrote down notes about a Bijuudama and creating a jutsu based on it. He continued to read until it got dark. "*YAWN* I guess I better go to bed." He got up ate some left over ramen with milk. "I need to eat things other than ramen, sure it's great, but I need to grow stronger to be a ninja. So I should read that cook book for beginners tomorrow." Once done eating he clean up the kitchen and took a shower.

He came out with his pajamas on and got in his bed and went to sleep.

 **Seven Weeks later**

Naruto was in a training field practicing his shuriken and kunai Jutsu. What he was doing was training that was for a Uchiha prodigy Itachi Uchiha. Though he wasn't hitting all the bulls eye or targets. "Damn it!" Naruto said as he landing in a crouch on the rock rubbing his hands together. "Four out ten in hitting targets and one out of ten bull's eye. *Sigh* Well I'm not quitting til I get, but I have to move on. Man sometimes I wish there was more of me." He was about to move on to the next exercise until he was shocked still by a loud voice. "Kakashi! I want you to teach me Kage Bushin no Jutsu, I won the challenge I choose this as my prize!" Naruto then dash the the forest reaching to were he heard the yelling voice. "You do know I am **right** next to you? You don't have to yell Guy." The now identified Guy wearing the green jumpsuit with his Jounin Flak Jacket nodded his head to the man who Naruto assumed was Kakashi seeing as he is the only one there with this green man. Kakashi wearing a Konoha Standard Jounin uniform with his Jounin flak jacket. "I'll teach it to you, but don't go all willy nilly with it. A lot of people have died of overuse and chakra exhaustion because of this." While he was talking Naruto was writing down what was being said and how to perform the handsigns to activate the jutsu.

"There you got all that Guy?" Guy looked on in a look of excitement. "HAHAH! Rival Kakashi I will have this down in no time." Then he ran off real fast leaving a trail of dust on his way. Naruto noticed that the man was very fast and probably wearing weights before he too dashed back to his training ground. Once there he read over the notes he took down in his notepad and got in the middle of the field. Having already access to his chakra since last week he concetrated on trying to make a clone of himself.

* **PUFF***  
Naruto looked to his side full of excitement to see how he did. Only for his face to take a deadpanned face from see the pale, sickly, and dead looking clone of himself on the ground having a seizure. He looked on some more and it popped out of existence. "Thats it I don't care how long this takes I am going to master this jutsu!"

ooOoo

It was two hours later that Naruto was able to make ten perfect clone copies of himself. "Finally I did it!" He cheered and so did his clones. " So what now boss?" One asked. Naruto looked at the sky at the sun seeing it start to come out more off the horizon. "First we are about to go hunting for some fish, rabbits, fruits, or vegetables. I don't care what it is as long as it isn't poison and is edible, delicious and helps me grow then it is fine. Now go while I set a fire." They all saluted and dashed off to the stream and forest. Naruto started the fire and waited for the clones to come back.

He looked to his left hearing his clone land beside him. "I got some rabbits and berries from the forest I had one of the clones taste it and it seems fine. But they do look weird." Naruto looked at the berries and he agreed a purple grape that looked like it was stretched out and twisted it around with their hand. Also it was really big to Naruto it took three clones too carry just one. "Where did you get these from again?"

"From a forest surrounded by a fence. There were some real big animals in that forest trying to get these berries or whatever these are here." They put the fruits on the ground then begin to skin the rabbit.

Two hours and medium over cooked rabbits later. Naruto had just finish eating and felt re-energized and ready for more training. " Okay lets see I can have the clones work on the chakra control while I do the physical part of training." Naruto made the hand sign for the jutsu. _**"Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"**_ When the smoke cleared Naruto gawked at the mass of clones. 'I wanted a lot, but this is like a small army! And this is only three hundred and I am only six!' Naruto snapped out of his shock. "O-okay guys y'all will work on chakra control and I will work on the physical exercise. When you can get a leaf to stick to your forehead with just the right amount of chakra come to me so we can practice on my reflexes. Also, either today or tomorrow remind me to buy weights."

 **"Yes sir!"** Yelled back the mass of clones as they ran to get their own pile of leaves to train. Naruto nodded his head then went to the other side of the training field. "Okay I'll do hundred push up, sit ups, squats, calf rises, and chin ups. Then after that I will run laps around the clearing(the training field is a little bigger than a track field so twelve laps is about three miles in the training field), then I will punch and kick the stump hundred and fifty times for each limb." Naruto started up on his push ups.

 **6** **1/2** **Months later- December 17**

Naruto ducked from being hit by a pebble and pine cones reacting as fast as he could. He jumped over five pebbles being thrown in near great precision and accuracy. While he was in mid-air his sixth sense acted up. He looked up to see pine cones and rocks fly towards his upper body. 'Shit!' Naruto made a kage bushin with him in the air. It grabbed him and threw him to the other side from his old position. The pebbles and pine cones being dodged at the last minute. 'That was close.'

"Alright guys that's it guys, great job! I finally got my reation speed to that of a low genin. We just need more training to get faster, stronger and smarter. For now twenty of you dispell yourselves the rest of you finish reading the new books at home." They all groaned. "What will you be doing boss?" One of the clones asked. Naruto thought about what he should do. "Lets see I need to increase my weights five more pounds, perfect the chakra control exercise and my own edited version of it, then look up some taijutsu styles that seems comfortable to me, practice my kunai and shuriken range, precision, and accuracy, and also start my stealth training(Prank training)." Naruto explained.

The clones looked at him with sweat drops. 'Hasn't he heard of taking a break?' They all thought. Don't get them wrong, he does take day or weekend breaks, but he always seem to find something to do. Even the smallest things that seem unimportant to others. "Alright, just dispell when you finish the books. But just do it in groups of ten in a five minute interval." They saluted and dashed away from the training field.

"Alright, lets get started on this to do list." He plucked up leaves from the pile off the ground and started to stick it to random parts of his body. Then he started to do punches and kicks on the stumps switching from punches to kicks as fast and hard as he could. He was going to continue until he heard a whizzing sound. His sixth sense then started to act up again, warning him that something is coming. He jumped high up as he could using his chakra and landing in a crouch position on the ground. "I don't know who you are, but why are you trying to kill me?" He looked around searching for a signature of chakra, another thing that he found out he could do.

He felt a chakra signature coming closer to him from the back. Naruto jumped from his current position doing a back flip mid flight and landed with a kunai in his hand. When he saw who came out he saw it was one of the students academy that hated him with a passion. "You don't need to know who I am, you will be dead. No need for a dead person to know my name." It was a girl. A girl Naruto know too well. "You don't have to tell me who you are. I already know you, Kimi Otosuki, heard to be 'Top Kunochi of the Year' when the academy semesters are over." Kimi was shocked silent and still, she didn't think he knew her at all.

"Hmph, so you do know me, whatever, its not like nobody will care after I kill you today. Any last words?" Naruto sighed. 'Why does everyone say that last line? There so confident that they could kill me. I mean sure if I don't watch my steps they might attack on any mistakes I make.'

Naruto looked at her with a smile. "Yes, please go away I really need to get back to training." Naruto then turned his back and started to walk away. Apparently she didn't take to this well. While his back was turned she threw her kunai's with explosive tags on them at him. Naruto dodged to the side, but his eyes caught the tag starting to spark. His eyes widened.

 **"BOOM!"**

The explosion caused a big cloud of smoke and dust to gather around it. Once it cleared it showed Naruto lying on the ground face first burnt spots on his clothes and face. Kimi smiled. "That teach scum like you to turn your back on m-" She was interrupted by being dogpiled on by a bunch of clones. Naruto appeared walking out from behind the log stumps. "Well you learn to never underestimate your opponents, at all. Or-" He dashed foward with a kunai looking like a blur to Kimi. He appeared right beside her with a kunai to her neck. "you might end up dead." Naruto said with a grin. Kimi was scared and still the fear of Naruto decapitating her. 'S-so fast. When did he make these clones and they're real, not fakes. How did he switch with one of these physical clones?' she thought.

"Thats enough Naruto!" said a voice all to familiar to both Naruto and Kimi know to well. Naruto looked toward his Jiji. "I was just scarying her Hokage-sama and also giving her some important advice." Sarutobi looked at the scene and sighed. 'If the civillian council seen this now they would have a field day!' He sighed.

"Yes it seems Miss Otosuki-chan is a little impatient to have some action. Naruto-kun do you want to press charges for this incident?" Naruto thought for a moment.

"Hmm, nah I don't want to do that as long as Otosuki-chan doesn't attack me again unless its a spar or the Chunin exams." Naruto then walked off and started to gather his tools. "Well I guess I have to find another training field. See ya old man and Kimi-chan!" Then he jumped on into the trees and dashed off. "Well it seems your lucky he is so generous Kimi. Well if this ever happen again outside of a spar or the chunin exams I will have you executed for killing a citizen of Konoha. Do I make myself clear?" She shook her head fast.

"Good now, just go home when the clones dispell you can leave." He then used a shushin to leave. After he left the clones disappeared letting Kimi get up off the ground. 'He didn't press charges against me. Why?' She left the training field having that question in her mind for some time til she got home.

ooOoo

Naruto just finished his training for the day he looked at the sky the sun was still up, but was starting to go down. "I should start working on mastering that substitution jutsu, that was too close for comfort with those explosives." Naruto was about to do the hand signs for the substitution jutsu when one of the passages the clone read popped into his head. 'To have completely and perfectly master a jutsu you don't need to do hand signs.' Naruto then started to smile and it turned into a big grin. "Well looks like I'm not done yet." Naruto then made his Kage Bushin hand sign.

 **One Year later - August 10**

Naruto was walking through the academy gate and into the courtyard. He looked around to see new students with their parents and chunin sensei's introducing themselves. Some civilian parents looked at him and glared others just held their kids and stared cautiously at him. Naruto sighed and put on his fake big grin and walked into the academy.

Once he found his class he sat in the desk in the back. He was early, the sixth student to come in fact. He started to read beginners cook book last chapter. He read till the bell ring bookmarking his page. The students started to fill in the class once the students and two sensei's came in the class started. "Okay class, welcome to your first year of the the ninja academy. I will be your main instructor for these five years to come. I am Iruka Umino and this is my assistant Mizuki. We will both teach you your civilian and ninja skills theoretically." One kid raised his hand a civilian at best.

"What do you mean by 'theoretically'?" Iruka smiled. "I mean we will learn by writing notes on lessons." Some kids cryed and moaned about it, Naruto took it in stride. "Well lets get started by calling roll calls." He called names by alphabetical order. He started on the letter 'U'. "Uzumaki Naruto?" Iruka slowly lost his smile as Naruto raised his hand. He look like he was about to glare, but decided against it, he moved on.

'Hmph, I might like this sensei, but the other seems to hold some kind of malicious intent towards me.' Naruto took a quick glance towards Mizuki to see him glaring at him. 'Looks like I have to watch myself around you Mizuki-teme.' Naruto sat their listening to Iruka continue his lesson.

 **Three Years later - Oct. 10**

Naruto was at the training ground looking up info on the Bijuu's 'bijuudama'(Tailed Beast Bomb). It seemed that he couldn't make a bijuudama, but he could some how replicate it. "So they need to gather black and white to stable it in its sphere shape. It also has compact power when it get in contact with something. So my jutsu needs to be stable and compact with power. Also they bring the chakra out of their body, so I need to make my jutsu chakra based. Great as if it isn't hard enough to come up with a new jutsu." Naruto then thought and looked up at the sky he saw a leaf getting blown by a leaf and it was blown in the way of the sun.

Naruto looked at the sun for a couple of minutes, then he got an idea. "To stable it needs the sphere shape and rotation to keep it together. Also to compact power into it I need to some how be able to release it in one go. When I finish I can call it... um... uh." Naruto thought about for a moment. "Ah! I can call it the 'Rasengan'." He then thought about what he would need to create this.

"Okay I can use a water balloon and fill it with water and make the water rotate until the balloon pops. That can be the first step, the second can deal with power, I'll have to get some rubber balls they are the hardest to pop. I can fill it up with my chakra for it to be dense enough to pop. The third step final step is to combine the first and second step to complete the exercise. I'll use a balloon for that last step." Naruto said writing that all down.

"From what I am writing down sounds like it will need a lot chakra control, from my predictions I probably won't be able to start the first step until next year in summer." He looked around and thought about his new jutsu. 'Well I can't just sit around and do nothing. And also I need to learn this Dragon style taijutsu. I can't believe it took two years to find this style.' He then did his signature clone jutsu. **"Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"** Then one thousand clones appeared around him.

"Okay I want five hundred of you to practice the tree walking chakra exercise and five hundred of you come with me and practice the 'Dragon Style' with me. Also I need you guys to spar with me, so we can get to the genin intermediate level. This is going to take a while." The clones and Naruto got to work.

 **NB here hope you like this chapter. I know there are mistakes, like I said first fanfiction so give me time to grow and adapt. Please review if you wish for me to continue this. Good or Bad doesn't matter.**

 **Until Next Time**

 **NB Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys Nimato here! Sorry its been so long I sorta...maybe...kinda...lost my flash drive which is where I had the chapters for this fanfic stored. Like for real, I had twenty chapters already done, on it and I fricking lost it! *Sigh* Major set back , so I had to get a new one and also I tried everything I could to remember the plot of this. Sorry to say this, but I can't continue this.

It kills me to say that because I always wanted to join fanfiction every since I first read one which was when I was twelve. I always thought they had a age limit for you to join this website. (Naruto: Enough with the sappy back story! Just Get On To The Good News Already!)  
Alright! Sheesh, anyway before I was interrupted, I was going to say if someone wants to somehow adopt this or make a fanfic based on this contact me. I will put up my contact info on my profile.

NOW TIME FOR THE GOOD NEWS! I am creating another fanfic, yes this will be about Naruto (with some twists and turns, here and there). The title is-

Sakura: Nimato-san, I don't think you should reveal the title just yet.

NB: Huh? What do you mean?

Ino: I think what forehead was saying-

Sakura: WHAT YOU CALL ME INO-PIG!

Ino: I CALLED YOU FOREHEAD OR DOES THAT BIG BRAIN OF YOURS CAN'T INTERPRET THE SOUNDS COMING FROM MY MOUTH!

Sakura: THATS IT!RAAAHHA!

*Catfight in Background*

NB: (T _T)Please stop your destroying my room!

Hinata: What I think they mean is that you should just keep it a secret until you release it.

NB: (0o0)I get it! Awesome idea Hinata!

*Catfight pauses*

Ino & Sakura: HER IDEA!

NB: UUUHH...NB OUT!

*TAKES OFF RUNNING*

ANGRY GIRLS: GET BACK HERE AND FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT!

*CHASES AFTER NB*

*CUE CRIES OF PAIN*

"AAAAAHHH, NO NOT THERE THAT DOESN'T GO THER- AHHHHHHH!"

Hinata: *Sweatdrop* W-well until n-next time.


	3. Heads Up its a Update!

**Hey guys sorry that I haven't been on in a while, but I have been busy with a lot of things. Before you get your hopes up no this is not an update of this story as I said last time. Though I will delete this story I am thinking of starting it over differently.**

 **So like I said before I was busy most of the time with school work and me searching for a job and losing my old flashdrive.**

 **Naruto: Y'know you lost a lot of things back then, but so far you're doing a okay job.**

 **What do you mean okay?**

 **Naruto: I mean you still forget where you put somethings, but not always.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Okay you got me there anyway like I was saying, I have return but I won't be all that frequent like I want to be. I'll still try to be so I can update any other stories I make.**

 **This was just a little heads up for the ones who like this story, so you won't be left hanging in the dark for long. So I'll do my best, so thanks for watchin-**

 **Sakura: YOU IDIOT! THEY AREN'T WATCHING THIS THEY ARE READING!**

 **Okay, okay! Jeez. Thanks fo reading, until next time.**

 **NB OUT!**


End file.
